Safe & Sound
by xXYouDon'tKnowMeAtAllXx
Summary: fluff type fic, How I picture tha Stark family reunititing. 2 chaps long. Arya/Gendry Ary/other Starks Family


**Safe And Sound**

_Arya raced through the forest. A tall boy chased after her, calling her name endlessly. Another boy sat up against a tree. He was bleeding badly. _

"_Hotpie!" Arya yelled. Suddenly, a tall knight stood over him, and drove a sword right through his stomach._

"_NO!" Arya cried. _

Bran's eyes shot open.

"Arya!" He yelled. He looked around. No sign of Arya or anyone except Rickon, Osha and Hodor. Osha's eyes pierced him.

"You miss your sister, don't you?" There was tenderness in her eyes. Like she understood his pain. Bran felt the tears streaming down his face, but didn't wipe the tears away. Osha pulled him into a motherly embrace.

"I'm not your mother; I never will be. But I know I can love you like you're my own. Never forget little lordling." He could feel Osha's hot tears spill on his shirt.

"Why are you crying, Osha?"

"Cause I feel your pain as my own. My own heart yearns for my family." Osha wiped the tears from his eyes. And they cried, sobbed, together. A twig crunched and Osha snapped to alert. Bran heard a familiar, girlish laugh. It sounded just like..

"Arya!" He cried. Osha hushed him. But he could not be silenced. "Arya! It's Bran! Follow my voice!" Harried cracking of twigs and leaves followed suit. Bran felt his stomach turn over as Arya burst into the clearing.

"Bran! Rickon!" She rushed over to hug her younger brothers, crying as she did so. Osha smiled to herself. But her work was not done. She had yet to take these kids to the wall, sister or not. Now they were all awake, they could press on. For the wall so close, Osha could smell it. The tall boy from Bran's dream emerged from the tree's.

"Arry, what …."

"Gendry, these are my brothers Bran and Rickon, our servant Hodor and …."

"Osha. Also your servant." Osha supplied. Arya smiled and nodded. Hotpie followed Gendry, and was also introduced to the family.

"If were done playing happy families, we really need to get a move on. Theon's men will be caught up if we don't move now." Osha pressed.

-A few days later-

Osha wouldn't let them stop. She said they were close. Bran believed her. As soon as Bran saw Benjen Stark, he knew they'd be safe. Arya ran into the bar, and when her eyes locked on Jon, she squealed.

"Jon!" She nearly ran to him.

"Arya. Bran. Rickon. What's going on?" Jon was happy, but confused.

"Winterfell sits in ashes, Lord Snow. Theon Greyjoy burned our home to the ground. Maester Luwin's dying wish was for the children to be with you and for you to send word to Catelyn of their safety." Arya threw her arms around her half brother.

"I missed you." She whispered.

"I'm just glad you're safe and sound, Arya. You, Bran, Rickon. I promise. I'll take care of you." A bloodcurdling scream outside interrupted the happy moment. Arya dashed outside, to find Hotpie leaned up against a tree, a knight shadowing over him.

"Hotpie!" She ran to protect him.

"Arya, don't!" Gendry ran after her. Bran shut his eyes.

"Hotpie will die," He whispered quietly. Arya watched helplessly as the knight drove his sword through Hotpie.

"NO!" She cried. Gendry grabbed her from behind, pulling her back to the safety of the Night's Watch.

"Arya, calm down." Gendry himself was swallowing back tears.

"NOOOOO!" Arya shrieked. Gendry silently scooped up the distraught young girl. Was it normal for a 16 year old to be so protective of a 13 year old who could be a pain in the ass sometimes? Maybe he was different. Arya bawled her eyes out on his shoulder as he carried her to shelter. It pained Gendry to see her cry. After hours of tears, she fell into a deep slumber. As Arya slept, Jon put the fear of god into Gendry.

"You hurt my little sister, I will rip out your spine and beat you with it." Jon's voice was ice cold. The younger boy nodded, frightened. Jon explained how Gendry would treat Arya with respect and kindness like she deserved. He'd never hit her. Ever. If he did, he'd be beaten with his spine. Suddenly, Arya started moving and yelling in her slumber.

Arya shot up . Gendry and Jon stared. She gulped. Benjen ran in with a sword.

"Who's dying?" She almost laughed.

"Just a nightmare" She mumbled.

-Gendry-

He swore he heard a cry from the depths of heaven. Gendry knew he had.

"She gonna live?"

"Yeah, she's just having a breakdown." Jon shooed the other girls away and touched her shoulder.

"You wanna tell me why you're trying to wake half the camp up?" He joked. She laughed through tears so thick he swore she couldn't breathe. She sighed and wiped away some tears.

"I just can't believe they killed him_. _" She was babbling and crying. He couldn't believe his ears. _The tears of an angel._ He thought. Neither of them slept the rest of the night. Gendry held her close when she cried, stroked her hair as he slept. She looked beautiful when she was out cold like that. He smiled to himself as he thought about the adventures they had together, and the minute he fell for Arya. When he realized she was a girl, not a boy. He found himself mindlessly wondering what would happen if he admitted his feelings to her It probably wouldn't go over well considering her older brother was here to protect her from knights like the one that killed Hotpie. Bran could still yell at him, have him executed etc. Rickon would probably bite him. Osha… Ugh. He shuddered thinking what Osha would do to him for falling in love with her charge. Benjen was Arya's uncle, so that would be a problem as well. Hodor was definitely a problem too. The man was probably half giant and could probably clobber him to bits. Arya stirred in her sleep. She sat up and locked eyes with Gendry. Before he knew what he was doing, he tilted Arya's head to his own and pressed his lips onto hers.


End file.
